1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus recording an image by fixing ink on a recording medium such as paper or a film, and a control method of an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatus that records a color image by discharging an ink on a recording medium (continuous recording medium) that is a winded roll of paper or a film has been known. In such an image recording apparatus, the recording medium with the recorded image is discharged while being cut into respective pages.
In an image recording apparatus that uses the continuous recording medium, when the remaining amount of the recording medium becomes low, for example, the replacing operation of the continuous recording medium is performed by connecting the recording medium with a tape. However, if the splicing position of the continuous recording medium is in the vicinity of the cut position downstream when the continuous recording medium is carried, the tape has to be cut together with the continuous recording medium, which, for example, reduces the life of the cutter, and causes a jamming of the recording medium.
For solving this problem, patent document (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-270706) discloses a technique of controlling the splicing position of a continuous recording medium so as not to place it in the vicinity of the cut position. For example, two rolls of the recording medium are loaded on a roll stand; the old and new rolls of the recording medium are connected with a double-sided tape on the position of the nip roller; and the control is performed with a sensor so that the splicing position of the recording medium is not located in the vicinity of the cut position on the downstream side.